


I love you, and you?

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Big Brother Thor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Thor, Teenage Dorks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: "Thor è sempre stato protettivo nei confronti di suo fratello Loki. Ha sempre sentito una sorta di obbligo nei suoi confronti, che lo ha spinto a fare a botte con chiunque lo prendesse in giro. E non gli è mai importato se per una settimana avrebbe avuto dei lividi sul viso, una forte emicrania o dolori in varie parti del corpo, perché il sorriso che spunta sulle labbra del più piccolo, quel sorriso, ripaga tutto."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto e pubblicato questa fanfic su efp anni fa, e ho deciso di pubblicarla anche qui~  
> Nonostante il titolo non mi convinca, ho deciso di lasciarlo uguale.  
> Buona lettura~♡

Thor è sempre stato protettivo nei confronti di suo fratello Loki. Ha sempre sentito una sorta di obbligo nei suoi confronti, che lo ha spinto a fare a botte con chiunque lo prendesse in giro. E non gli è mai importato se per una settimana avrebbe avuto dei lividi sul viso, una forte emicrania o dolori in varie parti del corpo, perché il sorriso che spunta sulle labbra del più piccolo, _quel_ sorriso, ripaga tutto. Non è cambiato nulla da quando i suoi genitori hanno detto loro di aver adottato Loki, lo vedrà sempre come quel bambino che da piccolo gli tirava i capelli, che quando si sbucciava le ginocchia giocando tratteneva le lacrime per non farlo preoccupare. Lo vedrà sempre come il suo compagno di giochi, di scherzi, di segreti, il suo consigliere, suo fratello. Il suo bellissimo fratello, con gli occhi verdi e i capelli lunghi neri, tenuti in ordine con del gel, con delle sottili labbra, con delle mani lunghe e delicate, con.. "Basta, devo smettere di pensare a queste cose." sussurra, parlando a sé stesso, per poi sospirare e camminare più velocemente verso casa.  
  
Loki è disteso sul letto di suo fratello, immerso nella lettura del suo libro preferito, quando Thor entra nella camera da letto, che condividono.  
"Mamma è arrabbiata con te, perché l'hai fatta stare in pensiero non rispondendole al telefono." lo avverte, senza staccare gli occhi dal libro, e sbuffa quando il più grande si getta a peso morto sul letto distraendolo. "Thor ma che-" esclama preoccupato, vedendo del sangue colare dal sopracciglio e da alcuni tagli sul viso del fratello. Ma viene da lui interrotto, ritrovandosi la mano del fratello maggiore sulla bocca per impedirgli di continuare a parlare.  
"Shhh, la mamma non lo deve sapere." lo avverte, e Loki sposta la mano parlando sottovoce.  
"Chi è stato? Cos'è successo?" domanda esaminando il taglio.  
"Non è successo niente, è stato solo l'avversario di oggi a pugilato. Ma questo non è niente, devi vedere come l'ho ridotto." risponde il maggiore sogghignando.  
Loki scuote la testa sospirando, e si alza dal letto andando in bagno, per poi tornare dopo qualche minuto con del cotone, dell'acqua ossigenata e dei cerotti. "Thor, pensi che io sia idiota? Oggi la palestra è chiusa." dice dopo un pò, mentre gli cura le ferite. "Cos'è successo?" gli domanda nuovamente fissandolo negli occhi azzurri, e Thor non può mentire... Non con quegli occhi verdi fissi nei suoi in attesa di una risposta.  
"Diciamo che da oggi in poi Frandal non metterà più in giro false voci su di te." risponde.  
"In che senso? ... Non mi dire che... Thor!" esclama ad alta voce.  
"Non litigate!" urla la madre dal piano di sotto.  
"Non stiamo litigando!" urla in risposta il figlio maggiore.  
"E allora smettetela di urlare!" esclama la donna, senza ricevere risposta.  
"Che c'è?!" sbuffa Thor, incrociando le braccia, dopo diversi minuti che il fratello lo fissa in silenzio, anch'egli a braccia conserte.  
"Ti avevo detto che non devi più fare a botte per me." sussurra Loki. "Non sono una donzella costantemente in pericolo che necessita di essere salvata dal suo principe azzurro." continua, e Thor immagina Loki, una mano sulla fronte ed il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore, affacciato ad una finestra di un antico castello, e lui su un cavallo bianco che affronta mille ostacoli per salvarlo e poi.. "Thor, mi stai ascoltando?" gli domanda il fratello, facendolo tornare alla realtà.  
"Eh? Sì. Lo sai che non puoi fare nulla per impedirmelo. Nessuno può prendere in giro o far del male a Loki Lofeyson, non senza andare incontro all'ira del fratello maggiore, il valoroso Thor Odison!" dice in tono solenne alzando un pugno al cielo, come se fosse una dichiarazione di guerra.  
"Ma fammi il favore, 'valoroso' Thor!" lo prende in giro il minore, spingendolo nel letto.  
"Come hai osato?!" domanda l'altro fingendo stupore, rialzandosi.  
"Come? Così." risponde Loki, spingendolo di nuovo, con finta innocenza.  
"Queste tue gesta non possono non essere punite, e per questo ti obbligo ad affrontare una difficilissima.. Guerra di cuscini!" esclama il maggiore, afferrando un cuscino.  
"Andiamo Thor, non puoi essere serio. Abbiamo diciotto e sedici anni, non pensi che siamo cresciuti per certe co-" cerca di dissuaderlo Loki, ma viene interrotto da un colpo di cuscino dritto in faccia. Molto lentamente lo leva, fissa con sguardo severo il fratello ma, quando quest'ultimo inizia a pensare di aver commesso un errore, glielo tira addosso cogliendolo di sorpresa. "Tu, piccolo insolente, com-" lo minaccia Thor, ma non finisce la frase perché riceve un altro colpo di cuscino, che da così inizio ad una guerra di cuscini, in cui sono inclusi il solletico fatto all'avversario per distrarlo, e che si conclude con Loki seduto sul fratello per bloccarlo. "Ho vinto io." gli sussurra all'orecchio, bloccandogli anche le braccia ai lati della testa. Thor è immobile, il cuore che minaccia di uscirgli dal petto, e la situazione di certo non migliora quando sente le labbra del fratello sulle sue. Spalanca gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma dopo qualche secondo apre le labbra, permettendo alla lingua del minore di entrare e cercare la sua.  
Ma dopo qualche minuto Loki spalanca gli occhi ed interrompe il bacio.  
"Ma che-" sussurra il più grande, aprendo gli occhi.  
"Io... Scusa, non... Non volevo." sussurra il fratello alzandosi. "Ho rovinato tutto." sussurra uscendo dalla camera di corsa, e poco dopo sente la porta d'ingresso sbattere.  
"Wow." sussurra dopo un pò Thor, sorridendo.  
  
  
  
'Che cos'ho fatto? Ho rovinato tutto.' sussurra Loki, mentre osserva il sole tramontare. Dopo essersi reso conto di quello che stava facendo è corso via di casa ed è andato nell'unico posto che gli è venuto in mente: il parco in cui lui e Thor giocavano da piccoli.  
'Come ho potuto.. Ora mi vedrà come uno stupido ragazzino che si getta tra le braccia del proprio difensore, che stupido che sono stato.' sussurra con gli occhi lucidi, ma Loki sa il motivo per cui lo ha baciato: è innamorato di Thor, quello stupido e imbecille di suo fratello. Sin da piccolo prova qualcosa per lui, qualcosa di diverso dal semplice affetto per un fratello, e quando Frigga ha detto loro della sua adozione ne è stato sollevato. Ma ha sempre represso questo sentimento, per non rovinare la loro amicizia, per non far cambiare nulla fra di loro. Perché Loki sa che Thor non potrà mai ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, che lo vedrà sempre e solo come un fratello, come il suo fratello minore da proteggere e coccolare. Non qualcosa di più. Ne è sicuro. Ma non è riuscito a resistere a quelle labbra, e senza rendersene conto le ha baciate. 'Ma anche lui ti ha baciato.' dice una vocina, dentro di sé. 'Sì, per pietà. Chissà quanto starà ridendo in questo momento ripensandoci.' sussurra, mentre prende il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans.  
  
  
"Da:  
Loki! Scusa per prima, non so come sia potuto accadere. Non accadrà più. Spero che potrai dimenticare l'accaduto, e che al ritorno a casa tutto possa tornare come prima."  
  
  
Thor ha sentito il suo cuore spezzarsi in tanti pezzi, ne è sicuro, mentre leggeva il messaggio ricevuto dal fratello. Il sorriso che ha avuto nell'ultima ora, da quando lo ha baciato, è sparito. Getta il telefono contro il muro, e si porta un cuscino sul viso per soffocare le lacrime.   
'Perché?' si chiede, con gli occhi lucidi. Aveva sperato, illudendosi, che Loki potesse provare qualcosa per lui, ma evidentemente si sbagliava. 'Avrà voluto prendermi in giro.. Forse ha capito cosa provo per lui, e avrà voluto approfittarne per fare una nuova esperienza. Chissà quanto starà ridendo in questo momento ripensandoci' pensa, stringendo il cuscino. "Oh, al diavolo!" esclama lanciando il cuscino verso il muro. "Sono un idiota, per aver creduto che possa esserci qualcosa fra di noi." mormora infilandosi sotto le coperte, e una lacrima gli riga il volto.  
  
  
Quando Loki torna a casa sono le dieci di sera, e chiude la porta con cautela per non far rumore.  
"Loki?" domanda la madre dalla cucina.  
"Sì?" risponde il ragazzo, mentre posa le chiavi sul mobile dell'ingresso.  
"Potresti venire un attimo per favore?" gli domanda, "Cos'è successo?" continua, quando vede il figlio sulla soglia della porta.  
"Niente mamma, cosa dovrebbe succedere?" risponde Loki, sentendo i battiti del cuore accellerare.. Che Thor le abbia riferito tutto?  
"Non lo so, devi dirmelo tu. Perché tuo fratello è andato a letto senza cenare, e tu non sei rientrato per cena?" chiede, fissando il figlio.  
"Io.. non so perché lui non abbia cenato. Io sono uscito perché dopo aver passato il pomeriggio a studiare avevo bisogno di fare una passeggiata e non mi sono accorto dello scorrere del tempo." mente Loki.  
"Sicuro? Nient'altro?" domanda la donna mentre scruta il viso del figlio, posando lo strofinaccio ed avvicinandosi.  
"Sicuro." risponde Loki, e quando Frigga lo abbraccia ricambia l'abbraccio con l'amaro in bocca.. odia mentire a sua madre. "Ora scusami, ma sono molto stanco." dice dopo un pò.  
"Buonanotte tesoro." gli augura la madre baciandolo sulla fronte, e Loki sale al piano di sopra.  
  
Quando entra in camera da letto tutte le luci sono spente, suo fratello sta dormendo. 'Perché non ha mangiato? Thor non salta mai un pasto, neanche quando ha la febbre. Che centri qualcosa il messaggio che gli ho inviato?' si domanda fissando il fratello dormire, mentre mette il pigiama.  
"Devo smettere d'illudermi." sussurra mentre si infila sotto le coperte, per poi soffermarsi nel guardare suo fratello dormire... I suoi lunghi capelli biondi che ricandono sul viso, le sue labbra carnose, le braccia muscolose che stringono il cuscino... Ma si sofferma sui tagli sulle nocche delle mani, su quello sul sopracciglio con sopra un cerotto, messo da lui stesso qualche ora prima. Si addormenta così, con una stretta al cuore e una sola persona in testa.  
  
  
Il mattino successivo Thor si sveglia prima che suoni la sveglia, ma invece di alzarsi guarda Loki dormire... È in posizione fetale, col cuscino stretto al petto, i capelli neri sparsi sul viso, in contrasto con la pelle chiara.  
'È tenerissimo.' pensa, sentendo una stretta allo stomaco. Come si deve comportare con lui? Deve fare finta che non sia successo nulla, come gli ha chiesto lui stesso tramite messaggio, o deve ignorarlo? Va a fare la doccia, ma sa già qual è la risposta: non è mai riuscito e non riuscirà mai a stare più di qualche ora senza parlargli. Vuole averlo al suo fianco, e se non può averlo come vorrebbe, come suo ragazzo, si accontenterà di averlo solamente come fratello e, se Loki ancora vorrà, come amico.  
  
  
Sono passati diversi giorni, e tutto fra Loki e Thor è tornato normale: Thor fissa Loki quando quest'ultimo non se ne accorge, e Loki fissa Thor quando quest'ultimo non se ne accorge. Thor fa 'quattro chiacchiere' con chi prende in giro Loki, e Loki è geloso delle ragazze che circondano Thor provandoci con lui, soprattutto di Jane Foster, la ragazza con cui passa molto tempo. Insomma, tutto è tornato normale. Anche se, la sera prima di dormire, entrambi i fratelli ripensano a quando si sono baciati, sentendo una stretta allo stomaco.  
  
  
"Tuo fratello ancora dorme?" domanda la madre, fissando l'orologio appeso al muro della cucina che segna le 7:32. "Farete tardi."  
"Vado a chiamarlo." sbuffa Loki, mettendo a lavare la tazza del latte e salendo poi al piano di sopra.  
Entra nella loro stanza, ma Thor è già alzato. "Sai dov'è la mia felpa rossa?" gli chiede mentre cerca nell'armadio, con solo un paio di jeans addosso.  
"Perché dovrei sapere dov'è la tua felpa?" risponde annoiato. "Chiedilo alla tua ragazza, piuttosto, l'avrà presa lei." continua, mentre prende una T-Shirt nera abbinata ad una felpa verde scuro.  
"Quale ragazza?" domanda confuso Thor, fissandolo.  
"La ragazza con cui passi tutti i tuoi pomeriggi." risponde Loki con ovvietà, cercando di non fissare i pettorali del fratello.  
"Chi?" domanda Thor non capendo.  
"Jane Foster." risponde Loki, indossando un paio di skinny jeans neri.  
"Ah, quella ragazza. Ma siamo solo amici, non ho nessuna ragazza." dice il più grande.  
"Non è quello che dice in giro." ribatte l'altro.  
"E cosa dice?" domanda Thor avvicinandosi.  
"Che state assieme." risponde Loki, fingendosi disinteressato.  
Thor scoppia a ridere. “Questa si che è bella. E tu le hai creduto?” domanda, ma Loki fissa il pavimento non rispondendo. “Loki, guardami.” gli dice, alzandogli in viso con due dita. “Tu le hai creduto?” gli domanda fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Co-Cosa importa se le ho creduto o no?” risponde Loki fissandolo negli occhi con la voce che trema per l’eccessiva vicinanza al fratello, che è ancora senza maglietta rendendogli ancora più difficile comportarsi 'naturalmente'.  
“Pensavo che sapessi chi mi piace.” sussurra Thor che, sempre più vicino alle labbra del fratello, azzera la distanza unendole alle sue.  
Loki spalanca gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma dopo qualche secondo ricambia il bacio con sempre più passione. Istintivamente porta una mano sul suo petto, mentre Thor passa una mano per tutta la lunghezza dei suoi i lunghi capelli corvini.  
“Questo... Questo cosa significa?” domanda Loki, dopo qualche minuto, interrompendo il bacio ansimando.  
“Possibile che tu non l’abbia capito?” domanda Thor, tracciando delle linee immaginarie sulla schiena del fratello, provocandogli dei brividi. “Non provo niente per Jane, né per qualsiasi altra ragazza. L’unica persona per cui provo un sentimento più forte del semplice amore è la stessa per cui faccio a botte sin da piccolo con chiunque la faccia star male, la stessa che mi fa battere forte il cuore con un suo sorriso o al solo sentire la sua voce, la stessa che mi fa stare bene con la sua sola presenza. Questa persona _sei tu_ Loki.” conclude, gli occhi celesti fissi in quelli verdi del fratello. “E so che dopo questa mia dichiarazione mi eviterai, che mi vedi solo come tuo frate-” continua vedendo che Loki non dice niente, ma quest’ultimo lo interrompe baciandolo. “Sta zitto.” gli sussurra, baciandolo con più passione.  
  
Loki non può crederci: Thor ricambia i suoi sentimenti, e gli ha pure fatto una dichiarazione d’amore. Questa è una cosa che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, è la cosa più bella che gli potesse accadere.  
“Ti amo anch’io.” gli sussurra sulle labbra, appoggiando poi la testa sulla spalla del fratello che lo stringe a sé, sorridendo.  
  
  



End file.
